Novel compositions having a base of aminoalkoxy amines are provided, as well as a novel process for preparing them.
The synthetic chemical industry is always desirous of obtaining novel chemical compounds and chemical intermediates for chemical synthesis and novel, improved methods for producing them. The present invention provides novel aminoalkoxy amines, as well as a novel and improved method for preparing them.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide novel compositions having a base of aminoalkoxy amines.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel and improved processes for preparing the bases of aminoalkoxy amines of the invention.
Further objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present description.